


alive.

by aesvthetic



Category: EXO
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Gen, Kai - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, Oneshot, fantasy?, other stuff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesvthetic/pseuds/aesvthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- in which a miracle occurs and jongin meets kyungsoo in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alive.

alive [ _uh_ - **lahyv** ]  
having life; living; existing; not dead or lifeless.

jongin loves to draw, he really does. not cats or trees or beaches though, only people. he makes figments of his imagination come to life with slow strokes of a frayed brush or fine, sharp lines created by a pencil or with long sweeps of his pen. he creates beings with his mind and slowly arranges pieces and pieces of bodies and faces on his papers and canvases until they form people.

jongin even has a room full of his completed masterpieces. it may strike others as creepy or odd, but to the male, the idea of being surrounded by his art pieces is simply blissful.

tonight, jongin is in his apartment, finishing up a drawing from two night ago-- bringing down his pencil onto a sheet of paper, letting it draw shapes and lines and lifting it up again, only to repeat the cycle until a piece of drawing is transformed from one that was unfinished.

he only pauses the drawing process for a few times to erase the mistakes he's made. this time, the paper bears the features of a young man, possibly in his early twenties, with round, wide eyes and a beautiful smile etched onto his heart-shaped lips.

stretching his arms, jongin releases a yawn and retrieves his things from the floor. he stifles another and heads into the bathroom to wash up. he is finished drawing for the day. soon after, he enters his bedroom and throws his fatigued body onto the soft mattress and falls into a deep slumber quite easily. anyone would laugh at how oblivious jongin is to the reality facing him in the next few hours.

the loud ringing of the alarm- _beepbeepbeep -_ shatters the tranquility that morning brings with in jongin's apartment. he groans and rolls over, reaching out his arm in an attempt to cut off the annoying sound. he manages to do so and sits up. he rubs his eyes to get rid of the sleep and walks out to the living room. spotting something-- or rather, someone-- he stops in his tracks. there is someone. **_there is someone._**

jongin stares at the figure sleeping on his couch, mouth agape and breath held, still groggy. _who is this guy_ , he wonders to himself, _and why the hell is he in my apartment?_ the questions running in his head go unanswered as he inspects the mysterious figure, circling around the couch multiple times before slumping into a chair. he props his chin up with his two hands and eyes the stranger again. the body stirs and moves to the side, revealing the unknown male's face.

jongin stares hard at it before realisation flits across his mind. he falls off his chair in shock and disbelief, confusion written all over his face. _is that who i think it is? no, no, he can't be. i only imagined him... or did i?_ jongin looks at the face again. milky skin, lips forming a heart shape... jongin shakes his head furiously in disbelief. the person he just finished drawing the previous night can't possibly be in his living room, alive, breathing and... opening his eyes.

jongin scrambles up in panic and goes into a defense position instinctively. the corners of the stranger's lips curl up and form a small smile.

"hello. you can call me kyungsoo," and with that, jongin feels his world go black.

jongin wakes up a second time to see a face staring back at him. he sits up immediately, almost hitting the boy's-- who introduced himself as 'kyungsoo'-- face in the process. he stands up and backs away from 'kyungsoo'.

_jongin, he could be a serial killer for all you know._

his hands find a thick paintbrush on the table behind him and he holds it up in front of him as a weapon. it isn't exactly the best weapon, not as good as a gun or a bat, but hey, it's what jongin manages to find first. at least it fits the weapon position, well... sort of. he forces out a shaky warning to kyungsoo to not come near. kyungsoo raises his arms over his head.

"calm down! i'm not going to attack you; i'm as confused as you are, alright?" jongin puts the brush down slowly and walks over to kyungsoo. he slowly lifts up a hand and touches kyungsoo's cheek. _you're touching a stranger. what are the chances of him turning out to be a psychopath?_

he breathes out shakily upon discovering that kyungsoo is real, present in his living room, and drops his arm. he motions to kyungsoo- _more like serial killer guy -_ to sit on the couch and the latter does so. jongin follows suit cautiously and arranges fragments of sentences together in his mind before a question pops out of his mouth.

"how did you get here?" he asks kyungsoo, who sighs and answers the question. he was minding his own business when a black hole appeared out of nowhere and sucked him into another world. seeing as it was nighttime, his body of course felt the need to sleep, which explains him sleeping on the couch.

jongin furrows his eyebrows before leaving kyungsoo and rushing to the table. on there lies a piece of paper, empty, except for the presence of a black blob of goodness-knows-what. the character he drew the night before was gone. he disappeared. vanished. to where? jongin's apartment, apparently.

jongin feels his legs go weak and manages to land on a chair by the table instead of falling. _how is this possible? i'm dreaming, aren't i? how can a fictional character i made up be alive?_

kyungsoo looks over to jongin, who is slightly trembling and bites his lower lip. he knows that the boy is simply confused and scared, but he is too. imagine ending up in another world when it was near to midnight and waking up in the morning to find a stranger staring not-so-subtly at you.

kyungsoo hesitates for a while before walking over to jongin and gently pulling at his hand. the other boy, still frozen in shock, just follows kyungsoo to the couch. he slowly snaps out of his trance and weakly smiles at kyungsoo. silence comes. jongin is the one who breaks it with another question.

"do you maybe know how you ended up here?" he inquires softly. he sounds unsure of his question. kyungsoo shakes his head and knits his eyebrows together, wondering what caused the void to appear. jongin turns his attention to the floor and lets out a subtle sigh. however noticing his movements, kyungsoo attempts to lift jongin's mood up. "what if we introduce ourselves? i mean, we don't know each other so...", he trails off seeing jongin's frown deepen.

"what do you mean?"

"well, you know my name but i don't know yours-- and apart from that, we don't know anything else," jongin's expression softens at the explanation.

"you... you don't know who i am?" he asks. kyungsoo slowly shakes his head again and mumbles out a small 'no', causing jongin's gaze to travel upwards and rest on his face. jongin hesitates before standing up abruptly and taking kyungsoo's wrist in his grip. he brings him to his feet and directs him around the house until they reach a door, the door to jongin's second favourite room, the first being his beloved bedroom.

jongin slowly pushes it open and enters the room. kyungsoo follows him in and gasps the moment he sees the room's contents. there are drawings all around, everywhere in the room. _how beautiful_ , kyungsoo thinks. he lets a small smile play on his lips before turning around to look at jongin. walking over to kyungsoo, he says, "i'm the one who drew you."

kyungsoo does not look that surprised, at least not as surprised as how jongin expected him to be. he simply freezes momentarily and gives jongin a quizzical look.

"you drew me?" kyungsoo waits for a nod to affirm what his ears heard before, and it comes. jongin nods. _he's nodding._ kyungsoo finally breaks into a soft grin, and jongin responds with one of his own, eyes twinkling and shining like they've never before. and in that moment, everything felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever oneshot, and i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
